1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for generating high addressability images.
2. Description of Related Art
The pixels in a binary image may be either on or off, i.e., black or white, respectively. In particular, the binary image may be a binary image possessing both highlights and shadows and having normal addressability. However, various devices have the capability to generate a high addressability image. A high addressability binary image is an image created by a device such that the spatial addressability of the image pixel by the device is finer than the size of the writing spot of that device. High addressability also often refers to an addressability resolution in a first direction that is finer than the spatial addressability resolution in a second direction that is, for example, perpendicular to the first direction. High addressability data can be used to render edges in text and line art regions at a high spatial precision in the high addressability direction. High addressability data can also be used in halftone regions to provide additional spatial resolution in the high addressability direction.
Illustratively, FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a high addressability pixel grid. As shown in FIG. 1, the spatial addressability of the pixels in the horizontal direction, i.e., the fast scan direction, is finer than in the vertical direction, i.e., the slow scan or process direction. FIG. 1 illustrates an image having a high addressability of 4. That is, each nominal "pixel" 114 contains four "subpixels" 124. This distinction between a pixel 114 and a subpixel 124 is used throughout this application. Images may have various other high addressability values, such as an addressability of 8. A high addressability image may be referred to as an "anamorphic" image since the high addressability image possesses different spatial resolutions in mutually perpendicular directions. In contrast, an "isomorphic" image possesses the same spatial resolution in mutually perpendicular directions.